It Runs in the Family
by A Little Birdie Tells Me
Summary: Oga and Aoi have long been on the run. Fifteen years later, Beelzebub begins to find out that his parents have been hiding something from him... But what? Will the truth be everything that he had been looking for all his life? Or is he better off not knowing? But one thing is for certain; there is no going back once it is revealed. BeelxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Beelzebub. Beelzebub and its characters are created by Ryuhei Tamura. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

* * *

**DEDICATION**: As fond as I'm of Beelzebub, my cousin is more so. So this story, however it may turn out to be- bad or good, is dedicated to my little cousin, who has pestered me for a long time to write something about Beelzebub as it has a rather limited number of stories in the fandom. So here is to Little panda-chan.

**A/N: **Welcome to my first Beelzebub story. I've read very few stories about it myself, so can't judge how well I've portrayed the characters... But I do realize the importance of ensuring that the characters don't get carried away and become OOC, and so I've tried to give it my very best, and hopefully you all out there will find it a good read. Happy reading!

* * *

**It runs in the family**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

**Fifteen years later**

The clouds growled ominously overhead as the wind picked up. People picked up their pace, not eager to get caught in the rain that threatened to fall out any moment. And the street was deserted when the rain finally began pouring. A stray cat mewled in alarm and leaped into an alley in search of a dry shelter.

"Maa, maa, thank God onee-chan packed the umbrellas for us!"

A voice exclaimed, belonging to a handsome young man who had just appeared from around the corner, fumbling to release his umbrella against the downpour. His dark brown hair was already dripping and there were stains of water on his shirt here and there, beginning to soak into his skin.

His gratitude was agreed upon by the green haired boy who was trailing behind him, by a simple grunt. The strangely haired boy already had his umbrella out and shielding him from the pelting rain. His name was Kouta.

"What a day, ne, Beel?" Kouta asked the other green haired teen, having finally released his umbrella.

Beel showed no sign of answering other than a non-committal grunt. His eyes remained closed as he walked with steady steps, one hand clutching the umbrella firmly against the obstinate wind that threatened to tear it away, and the other stuffed into his pocket.

Kouta took the hint to fall into a comfortable silence; letting the pitter patter of the rain be the only sound in miles. For a while they maintained the silence until the dark haired boy caught sight of something in the distance that immediately sparked his interest.

"Oi!" He exclaimed, coming to an abrupt hault. Beel also came to an unceremonious stop behind him as he asked, "Isn't that Himeko-chan?"

Beel's eyes fluttered open. He only had to take a slight look over at the direction Kouta was pointing at to know that he was indeed correct. It was her. Dark hair. Bright green eyes.

Before he could stop Kouta, the dark haired boy had called out to her. Beel hoped that she hadn't heard him, or better, would just ignore him for once.

"Hey! Himeko-chan!" Kouta waved over at her again, until he had successfully caught her attention.

Beel was careful to keep his eyes averted as the girl reached them, all the while listening intently to the squishing sound that her boots made against the rain water on the ground. From under his hooded eyes, he noted that she was dripping wet in spite of her pitiful attempt of using a book to protect herself from the pouring sky.

Suddenly, Beel had the urge to offer his umbrella to her...

"Oh, hello Kouta-kun." Her voice was soft, shy even, as she smiled politely in between her slight pants. She paused to catch her breath, and rubbed her cheeks a little which were flushed pink, Beel found himself noticing with a start.

He wondered since when he had started noticing the color of girls' skin, but could find no answer to it. Shaking off his thoughts, Beel waited for her to acknowledge him. But it was like she didn't even see him.

Of course. And it didn't come to a surprise to him. He was pretty much used to all of it by now. After all why should she be any different from every other person?

Besides, who in their right mind would look his way when there was Kouta Kuneida, school heartthrob stood before them? He could see her deep fascination with Kouta evident in her striking green eyes as she laughed at some joke or other that the dark haired boy had spewed.

For some unknown reason, his scalp prickled.

"Got caught in the rain, ne, Himeko-chan?" Kouta was saying, "It's a good thing that my sister remembered to pack the umbrella!" He gave her a sheepish laugh.

But she smiled at him and shook her head politely. Beel could see how insensitive Kouta was being by simply delaying the girl out in the rain. But it was of little consequence to the girl, he could tell; dripping in the rain or not, she was talking to the heartthrob. And that was worth far more than the little cold that she might catch as a consequence.

Beel's hand twitched to offer his own umbrella and apologize for his friend's insensitivity.

"Here take my umbrella," Kouta had suddenly seemed to grow the sense to offer.

Beel felt an intense surge of annoyance creeping into his system. He watched as the girl's cheeks reddened further and couldn't stop himself from thinking that it suited her just fine. And in the next moment he was angry at himself for such a prosperous notion ever occurring to him in the first place. Since when was he such a passionate observer of the complexion of the fairer sex?

"O-oh no, Kouta-kun! I couldn't do that! You would get soaked then..."

Beel watched as Kouta shook his head, and insisted, "No, no, Himeko-chan! You take mine. Anyways, I can always share with Beel, here."

The second his name had made it past Kouta's lips, there was an instant shift in the atmosphere. For the first time the girl showed any sign of noticing Beel's presence as she looked past the dark haired boy to spare him a slight frown. And before long, her eyes were drawn back to Kouta, thanking him profusely.

"Arigatou, Kouta-kun."

"No mater, Himeko-chan!"

Beel looked down at the ground, feeling much worn out all of a sudden. He patiently stood there waiting for this stupid conversation to end, his mind completely blank. He regained his thoughts just as the girl was taking her leave.

"Well, see you at school then, Kouta-kun," she bid, and then added as if it was an afterthought, "Beel-san."

It made Beel look up at her, trying to hide his surprise; because never before had she verbally acknowledged him. He met her soft yet piercing gaze, feeling something stirring inside him, a feeling that made him discomfited.

He noted that for whatever reason, she was fidgeting a little. It didn't take him to be a genius to realize that it must have been because him. After all, Kouta never seemed to make anyone uncomfortable; however, Beel was always making someone or another raise their brow at him.

So he decided to cut the girl some slack. He offered a curt nod at her direction, an indication that he had heard her and that she could go back to talking to Kouta and being comfortable again.

After that, he looked back down at the ground, going back to wanting this conversation to be over.

"Yeah, see you Himeko-chan!" Kouta waved off the girl. And when the girl was finally out of their sight, he sighed and turned around to face Beel. There was a stretched awkward silence where they only looked at each other.

"Oi, come share your umbrella with me, will you? I am getting all soaked."

As he tried to scoot over under the green haired boy's umbrella, Beel simply shifted his umbrella to his other hand before starting to walk away, leaving his best-friend/uncle to stare after him.

"OI!"

Beel cocked his head slightly, smirking slightly, "I never agreed that I would share..."

"Come on, man!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** The girl, Himeko, is an OC.

Soooo, do you think it's worth continuing?

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Beelzebub. Beelzebub and its characters are created by Ryuhei Tamura. This is purely Fanfiction and had been written for entertainment purposes only and without any intention of infringing upon any copyright. Thanks.

**DEDICATION**: As fond as I'm of Beelzebub, my cousin is more so. So this story, however it may turn out to be- bad or good, is dedicated to my little cousin, who has pestered me for a long time to write something about Beelzebub as it has a rather limited number of stories in the fandom. So here is to Little panda-chan.

* * *

**It runs in the family**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"We are home!" Kouta called out like he always did whenever entering the house, something that Beel never did no matter his mother's continuous persistence. He couldn't see the point of calling out that he had come home, when people could see it for themselves. It had always appeared as a waste of effort to him.

They both kicked off their shoes, not bothering to pull off their socks. Beel took the time to rest his umbrella against the wall before following Kouta to the sitting room.

"Brother! Uncle!"

A five year old girl ran forward to greet them. Beel's eyes softened by a fraction as soon as he saw her. He held out his arms like he always did, inviting the little girl to him. The girl tackled his mid section with such force that he was almost knocked off his feet, but he didn't mind.

She was one of the very few people that he didn't mind being around. She made him feel like everything was alright. She was also one of the very few who didn't look at him the wrong way, or shy away from him. Sometimes Beel wondered how he had even gotten by up until she had been born.

"Woah," he said, balancing the both of them, "I think you've gotten stronger since today morning." The green haired teen picked her up effortlessly and placed her on his shoulder and then pretended to groan, "And heavier too. Have you been eating your eggs and milk?"

He had always found it easy to talk and joke around her, unlike anywhere else. Ever since she had been just a baby, he had always taken the time to play with her and be the best brother that he could be.

She burst into giggles, clutching his hair firmly to make sure that she didn't fall off in between.

"Kaa-san made me eat," she held out two fingers, "two eggs today."

Beel easily feigned a gasp, "She did?"

The little girl nodded her head solemnly, her curtain of brown locks bobbing up and down along her head, "And she said that I've to finish a whole glass of milk before going to bed."

Beel found the sight of Shizune pouting extremely adorable. He reached out and patted her head gently, "Yes, good girls listen to their Kaa-chan," then added in a more sober tone, "You're a good girl aren't you, Shizune-chan?"

He watched as Shizune's eyes went as round as saucers and she nodded frantically. Beel gave a small smile.

"Yo, Shizune-chan," Kouta called out, "How was school?"

This made her stop playing with his brother's hair and look over at Kouta, who had taken the first chance to plop himself on the couch. She cocked her head a little and blinked for a couple of times as if not finding the correct words to describe her day. At last she pouted, "It was decent... I guess."

Kouta burst in laughter and even Beel had to chuckle at her antics.

Setting her down, Beel said as disapprovingly as he could manage, "You beat up someone again, didn't you?" He watched her open her mouth to say something, an excuse no doubt, but didn't give her the chance as he chuckled. "Kaa-san should have thought twice before enrolling you to kindergarten."

Kouta reached out to pat Shizune's head, brushing off her hair from the forehead, "Oh, after all the trouble you're always getting into, Beel, I don't think Shizune-chan will hold a candle to it."

Beel threw a glare at his uncle to which he chuckled as they entered the kitchen, only to be crushed into a bear hug.

"Kaa-san..."

"Onee-chan..."

Their soft sighs were ignored as Aoi chirped, showing no sign of letting go any time soon, "Welcome back Beel-chan, Kouta-chan!"

His mother had remained pretty much the same as far back as Beel could remember. She wore her long dark hair in her customary messy bun, out of which they hadn't seen her in awhile. But what put Beel at ease was the unmistakable affection that sparkled deep in her blue eyes, behind those red framed glasses that she had taken a few years back, simply happy to have her son and brother back home and into her arms after the day.

"..."

"..."

As touching as he found all of his mother's love, it was becoming rather difficult for him to breathe in the tight embrace that he remembered her having since forever. Sometimes he wondered where she got all that strength from; she looked too delicate in his eyes for being capable of handing out such crushing hugs.

"Kaa-san... I think you should let go of nii-san and uncle..." Beel was thankful to Shizune for saying, before she skipped off hurriedly as she heard the television announce the beginning of her favorite cartoon.

"Ca-can't bre-breathe..." Both the teen managed to choke out simultaneously, their face going green, to purple, to blue.

"Oh! Sorry!"

Aoi finally released them and sprang back, instead now looking both of them over. Out of the corner of his eyes Beel noticed the frown starting to tug on her forehead and he could already guess where this was headed.

Beside him, Kouta stretched his arms, oblivious to all, "I'm totally exhausted! Not to mention famished! What's cooking for dinner, nee-chan?"

In an attempt to divert Aoi's attention from Kouta's sodden body, Beel remarked truthfully, taking in the waft of smell that was drifting from the kitchen, "Mhmm. Whatever it is, it smells good."

But Aoi wasn't the one to be fooled so easily. Fifteen years of raising kids had taught her just as much, it seemed.

"Kouta, how come you are all soaked to your skin?" She asked, hands instantly going on her hips.

Beel watched Kouta freeze mid-way of stretching his arms, and then drop them by his sides. At last he said pouting, "That would be because Beel is a meanie who doesn't share." The boy mimicked a pout at the pastel haired teen, which looked so ridiculous that Beel cringed and decided to simply ignore it.

When he felt Aoi's eyes boring into the back of his head, Beel finally grunted and deigned himself to respond, "Trust me, kaa-san, you don't want to hear about how Kouta gave up his umbrella to a girl in the act of being oh-so-chivalrous."

Aoi blinked and stopped fussing over her little brother's wet hair with the towel that she seemed to have conjured from nowhere. She arched her brows, turning at him abruptly. Beel watched her look somewhere in between utterly bewildered and utterly horrified. He raised his brows at her, not quite understanding her range of expressions.

Kouta snorted, "Like Beel would know anything about being chivalrous," He nudged Beel suggestively, "Heh. You should've seen him standing there like a statue, nee-chan. He totally creeped out the poor girl..."

Aoi looked between the two boys that she had raised as her own with wide eyes. At last, she found her voice back and said rather feebly, "There is a... girl?"

Even in between his glaring contest with his uncle, Beel noted her slight disorientation, strange expression, shaky voice and the tone mingled with burning curiosity. If he didn't know any better, he would have rolled his eyes.

However, much to his surprise, Aoi didn't say anything further and with a shake of her head decided to drop the topic instead of pursuing it like he had thought she would.

Instead, trying to sound as reprimanding as she could, she told them, "Now, boys. I don't need fights about girls as well under this roof. I've to deal with enough of it without throwing in a girl or two in the middle."

Kouta reached to pat her arm, "Oh come on, give us a break." He rolled his eyes, "The way that Beel acts around people in general, let alone the girls, you don't have anything to worry about for another ten years or so."

Here Kouta burst out in laughter and Beel threw him a sharp look of disdain, before moving away to the sitting room, not interested into participating in this conversation anymore.

He dropped onto the couch, letting out a yawn and feeling exhausted to the bone all of a sudden. He didn't feel like going up to change for dinner and decided to remain wearing their school uniform- the crumpled white shirt with couple of button undone and the dark pants.

He stared unseeingly at the cartoon program that Shizune was engrossed in. His ears, with which he could pick up sounds from a mile away by some kind of a miracle, were tuned into whatever Kouta was chatting about animatedly with his sister, but didn't pay any real attention to it.

Yes, Kouta was the more vigorous of them both. He was more amiable, more talkative, more polite, and more popular with the girls or people in general. He was everyone's favorite; everyone's apple of the eye. Whereas, Beel was merely the self-absorbed, good-for-nothing delinquent that Kouta was unfortunate enough to be stuck with. Beel was unlike everything that Kouta was.

Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts at the present in front of the others, Beel pulled himself back to earth and tried to understand what Kouta was actually laughing about.

"Sooo," Shizune, whose cartoon had just ended, turned around and asked, "How was your day?" Her voice was laced with an innocent curiosity that Beel found utterly adorable.

Beel grunted and shifted to a more comfortable position, not wanting to explain within the earshot of his mother about the number of fights he had gotten into, or the countless dirty looks that girls threw his way, or the wall that he knocked down in the process of beating a rather stubborn guy into a pulp.

Kouta drawled, his eyes slipping shut, "The usual... Beel got into another fight or two..."

Aoi didn't look at all surprised about this piece of information; Beel guessed fifteen years of experience had made her pretty much immovable about the trouble that he was always brewing. But she looked at them sharply either way, "Now what did I tell both of you about getting into fights?"

Beel threw a dirty look over at Kouta. The dark haired boy simply shrugged and told off his sister like it was nothing, "It's no big deal, nee-chan."

"I don't like the tone of your voice, mister," Aoi narrowed her eyes at both of the teens.

Kouta frowned a little, something that was rare of him, "Don't blame me. I'm not the one who goes looking for trouble."

Aoi shifted her gaze to Beel, who merely shut his eyes, not enthusiastic about meeting his mother's smoldering gaze. It would only make him feel bad about himself and remind him that he was always letting down his parents. Unlike Kouta, who had always been making them proud. Even when Kouta got into a fight, it was for some heroic basis of saving a girl's honor or hunting down purse snatchers or something even more chivalrous.

"Beel?" Aoi asked cautiously.

Beel wondered why she was always so cautious about approaching him and never straight forward like she was with Kouta. He guessed this was yet another thing that Kouta would have that he never would.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She was asking him, rather softly.

He wanted to tell her that he was not some kind of a mental patient, so she could stop treating him like one. But she seemed to take the hint either way, as she shifted her attention back at Kouta once again.

"You should know better, Kouta," she told him quietly, but her voice firm.

At this point her younger brother snapped, something that was even more rare of him.

"Don't you start at me now! Beel is the one getting into trouble! Why don't you have at him for once? And not point fingers at me?" He had jumped up to his feet.

"Kouta-" Aoi started warningly.

He cut across her, "I'm just looking out for him," his nose flared, "like you taught us; to look out for each other."

There was a long pause and then Aoi sighed at last, as an indication of giving up. She muttered under her breath, "Well, no wonder you look so tired."

Kouta huffed and stormed off, almost knocking off a lamp on his way. Aoi's lips were pulled into a thin line and Beel knew she only did it when she was extremely displeased. He wondered if he should say something to calm her down.

"Kaa-san-" Running a hand through his tousled pastel hair, he started but was brushed off by her as she shook her head at him slowly. Beel instantly closed his mouth, not daring to displease her further by talking when she didn't want to hear a word.

After a long pause, she raised her head and looked straight at him, her eyes soft, "I keep telling you two to not get into trouble. Why don't you understand that what I ask of you is for your own good?"

Beel wanted to tell her that he did understand, but it wasn't his fault that people came picking fights with him. He was after all, the freak everyone liked to pick on. But as usual he couldn't bring himself to say it. So he listened silently to what his mother had to say to him.

"...I don't understand what fun you get from getting into trouble," she paused minutely, looking straight into Beel's eyes, "I mean, Beel-kun you never used to get into fights before. What changed now?" She probably was waiting for some kind of an answer from him, but he didn't have one.

Aoi shook her head at the silence, her brows furrowed, "...And look at the example you're setting for your sister. She is only five and beating up kids at the kindergarten left and right!"

Beel didn't get the chance to say anything, as Shizune instantly protested, "That's not true. I don't beat people up left and right. Besides," she cocked her head cutely, and chirped, "It runs in the family."

"..."

"..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Tatsumi and Aoi are married, Beel is still living with them along with Kouta, and Shizune is their five year old daughter. The rest you'll find out with time.

And talking about time, please do take the time to leave a review to let me know if this story is turning out to be worth any of your precious time.

**A Little Birdie Tells Me. **


End file.
